memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (music)
The following are examples of 'music that parodies ''Star Trek. The Chanukah Song "The Chanukah Song" is a popular holiday song written and performed by actor and comedian Adam Sandler. The song is comprised of a list of celebrities who, like Sandler, are Jewish, with the intent of comforting those who felt isolated during Chanukah by proving that there were others in the world who were also Jewish. Among those celebrities referenced in the first song (two more would follow) are Star Trek: The Original Series stars William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy, :"You don't need 'Deck the Halls' or 'Jingle Bell Rock' :"When you can spin a dreidel with Captain Kirk and Mister Spock – :Both Jewish! JBO The German Comedy-Metal band "JBO" recorded two songs as a tribute to Star Trek on their Record "Laut!" in 1997: "Sound Trek" and "Star Treck". Translated, the chorus of the latter one means: :Hurra! Hurra! I fly with Picard I am so Lucky to fly with Jean Luc (which rimes perfectly in the original song) "Sound Trek" was a parody based on the German version of the series' intro: :Der Weltall... unendliche Breiten. Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband JBO, die sich auf den Weg macht, um fremde Mädchen zu entdecken, unbekannte Lebensformen ... und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft. JBO trinkt dabei ein ... oder zwei... Bier, nicht? Star Trek Rhapsody "Star Trek Rhapsody" is a parody of Queen's song "Bohemian Rhapsody". This song is often incorrectly associated with "Weird Al" Yankovic, but it is actually from a group known as Hillman Morning Show. Star Trekkin' In 1987, a group called "The Firm" released "Star Trekkin'", a comedy single based on the Original Series. The song was #1 for two weeks in the UK singles charts. The video featured 'stop motion' animated versions of the cast of the Original Series. The song's lyrics are made up of parodies or deliberately funny readings of famous lines from the Original Series. For example, the song's chorus includes the line: "Boldy going forward, 'cause we can't find reverse." We Didn't Start The Series This song, sung to the tune of "We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel, was used on local television affiliates during the original run of Star Trek: The Next Generation, to promote the series. :Jean Luc, :''Geordi's Specs, :''Mysteries on the Holodecks :''Asteroids, :''Triple Droids, :''Telepathic Betazoids :''Transporter :''Deadly Claw :''Visitor from L.A. Law :''Photons, :''No Kirk, :''Captain who has gone berserk :''Shuttlecraft, :''Counselor Troi, :''Doctor Crusher's little boy :''Klingon Rites, :''Parasites, :''New Heights, :''Phaser Fights, :''Data's Head, :''Tasha's Dead, :''Riker's Hangin' by a thread :''Celebration, :''Transformation, :''Everyone to battle stations :''We didn't start the series, :''It's the Next Generation :''on your favorite station :''We didn't start the series, :''But when we are gone it will :''still be on and on and on... :''We didn't start the series... "Weird Al" Yankovic "Weird Al", the Prince of Parody, has played on Star Trek several times in his songs. Some verified references: * Quote: ''"...Suddenly I'm bowling on the Starship Enterprise..." Song: Stuck In A Closet With Vanna White Album: Even Worse * Quote: "...I'm not even welcome at the Star Trek convention..." Song: Genius In France Album: Poodle Hat *Quote: "Tell Me Why, I Bid On Shatner's Old Toupee..." Song: eBay Album: :Poodle Hat * Quote: "...Seen each Star Trek eighty times..." Song: Gee, I'm A Nerd; Album: Tour song, never realeased. * Quote: "Your homemade Star Trek uniform / Really ain’t impressin’ me" Song: You're Pitiful Album: None; released for free on Al's official website. * Quotes: "I'm fluent in Javascipt as well as Klingon." and "Only question I ever thought was hard was 'Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?'" Song: White & Nerdy Album: Straight Outta Lynwood Additionally, in the music video for this song, the last shot is of Weird Al performing the Vulcan salute. Category:Star Trek